


that exist today may be completely destroyed by

by entanglement



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglement/pseuds/entanglement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deities and death</p>
            </blockquote>





	that exist today may be completely destroyed by

**Author's Note:**

> more later ???

God is dead.

Balem dreams of her every night in the blur of a watercolor painting and wakes up to the sharp edges of Jupiter and its refineries. God used to make the machines there work, their tandem movements almost resembling living organism's gut in the process of digestion. Balem befriends it after Mother's death, mourns with it and then feeds it on his inheritance just to watch something function as it always had. God promised an eternity of comfortable routine and didn't deliver.

At times, her expressions were so soft and held so much understanding that it didn't seem possible that she'd made her wealth and kept her youth from giving life only to take it back, but Balem quickly came to understand holiness did not equal eternal kindness. Sometimes destruction was just as vital a process as creation. He understood that this was probably the reason that Mother chose him at the end, but he also knew then that understanding does not equal acceptance.

His dreams are mostly little trinkets of memory, like the shape of her smile and the shimmer of gemstones on her dresses, but something different always lurks at the edges of each dream, waiting for a chance to take over. When it does, her voice rings painfully in his ears and hands are around her neck again, choking the life out of her.

God is eternal, Mother is God and God is Mother, but in his dreams, the light still flickers out of her like a dying star.


End file.
